cRAZY Life
by Ontheoutside
Summary: Random a fun night and good friends maybe more. bra has a late night chat with goten and they talk about what has happened it's really funny and sweet please read it's way better than it sounds i'm not good at summaries


Bra sat on the edge of her bed staring at Goten's naked butt while he was putting on his swimming trunks because he always stares at her naked body through his window like a peeping tom and she always catches him. The reason why he is putting on his swimming trunks is Because Goten wanted to have a late night swim with his groupie (Paris) (A Girl) (No homo). Since Goten is not that rich and can't afford a pool he decides to swim t bra's house since they have a pool.

The reason why there swimming t her pool is because Goten is friends with her brothers. Bra sees them going to her house and then feels stupid for not putting two and two together. And then sees them get in the pool.

Ten minutes later Trunks comes out in a ducky suit and laughs at them and then walks back in, then Master Roshi walks out in a Speedo and asks if he can join and then trucks comes out dressed like a caveman and says to come in the house some girl thinks it's cool to take care of an old man. Bra sat on the lawn out the front of her house waiting for Goten.

She had done a lot of thinking that night and the more she thought about Goten without his groupie the more excited she got. Persuading her parents to let her go out with a guy though was another matter entirely. Her mother wouldn't put up too much of an argument she was only sixteen. Her father would be an entirely different story.

Sighing she looked up to see master Roshi strolling down the path towards her, jumping to her feet she ran to greet master Roshi. Hey Bra, long time no see." giggled Master Roshi.

Bra laughed, "You could say that. You have no idea just how boring this place can be without a cool person around.

"I can imagine. Cutie"

this time bra giggled"So what are you doing around here?"

"Well you're brother told me that there was a bikini convention full of young models who like old men"

"And you believed them? Why would a bunch of young girls like men who don't have teeth?"

"Honey you're just jealous that I can take my teeth out and throw them at people" Master Roshi took out his teeth and throws it at her

"OW!! Hey that hurt and it's oh my head eww!!"

"Come here and let me get it out" His eyes get big

"Hey that's not my Head!!"

"Oh sorry but if you could just stop moving!"

"You're not sorry! You're just a perv of an old man! And I can take it out myself!!"

"Hey give me back my teeth."

She runs into Goten half way there.

"Hey" Gotens says with his half burnt swing trunks due his best friend trunks kicked him out of his pool.

" What are u doing here" said Goten bra was speechless because she was staring at his half burnt swimming trunks and his physique.

Then she finally answered "I am going swimming."

"But you don't have your swimming gear on."

She made a quick excuse. "I am going skinny dipping."

"Can I join?" Goten said.

"No! Because now I'm tried. I'm going to sleep."

Goten said "see you tomorrow."

While Goten was walking back to his house bra was staring at his butt which you could see half of it and his physique.

Mean while Master Roshi was staring at bra's budunkadunk and spank it and said "that's what im talking about"

"hey keep your gross sagging hands off of me!!! Pervert!!!" Bra grabs her hair and takes his teeth out and throws them at him

"OW!"

"How do you like me now? Huh?!!"

"STOP!! That hurts!! Master Roshi runs right into the pole and she laughs and goes inside her house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Bra is in her room lying down thinking about Goten's physique and then stops saying why am I thinking about him this way I don't even like him! Or do I . . . I think I'm hypnotized by his physique I wonder if I take off my shirt would he see me? Hm, I think I might go for a swim.

Bra walks downstairs outside to her pool. Goten notice and knew that bra was going to the pool, so he decided to head to the pool because trunks was not going to kick him out this time and burn him because she was there. Bra went close to the water and bent over to see how cold it was to her surprise it was actually pretty warm. She sighs looking at her reflection.

By this time Goten has snuck up right behind her and says very loudly "HI BRA!!" and she turns around a little too quickly and falls into the water.

As soon as she comes up she gives him a glare

"Hey I thought you would be happy to see me" he says smiling as she gets out of the pool

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Going for a swim remember I don't have a pool so I come over here can't a guy swim at his friend's pool?"

"Only if they ask."

"Well trunks said I come over and swim anytime I want. The only time I can't is when he is here with a girl alone or if Tai is alone with a girl."

"MAN! U spoiled my fun I was going to skinny dip if u weren't here that's just too bad."

"Well you still can you don't even have you're bikini on"

Bra smiles a bit before moving toward him "Well Goten you see it's that when you yelled my name and I fell in well right now my clothes are literallySticking to my body and you should know how hard it is to get out of wet clothes"

"how should I know?"

"Because of this" As soon as she finished her sentence she pushes him in the pool and falls on the ground laughing when he comes up from the water and starts to glare at her but then suddenly gets a smile on his face.

Bra immediately stops laughing and looks up at him and has a puzzled look on her face and then it hit her he was planning to do something "Goten whatever you're planning forget it!"

"What I'm not planning anything" his starts getting out of the pool "

Oh no I know you're planning something because I know that smile it's the same smile you got when we went camping and while I was in the shower you stole my clothes and put it in the tree I think you stole the towel too! I was not happy about that!"

"Hey if you haven't forgotten you did the same thing"

"Hey at least I left some clothes" She smiled sweetly

"Yeah you left a skirt!" that's when she starts laughing he finally gets close enough to her and grabs her by the waist kisses her and then throws her into the water.

"Hey!! What was that for!! Now I'm even more wet" She starts to get out and sticks her tongue out at him but he pushes her back in and laughs.

She finally manages to get out of the water without falling in and Goten hands her a towel and she roll's her eyes.

"Sorry about that I really didn't want to push you in the water but you stuck your tongue at me so I had to push you in the the water.

"What about the kiss you gave me Goten!'' What was that about huh!"

"Ummm… well do you remember last year at the Christmas party?"

"How can I forget you guys were dressed in a reindeer suit with a snowman on it and having red noses, haha" she flicked his nose while laughing.

"Yeah well remember when you kissed me, you never told me why you did it"

she lets out a nervous laugh"O-oh yeah umm . . . hello it was Christmas eve and we were Under a missile toe so I had to kiss you if not we would probably have a curse and also we might have had bad luck for the rest of Our lives that is why so I had to take a risk and kiss you."

"But we weren't under the missile toe" he raised his eyebrow at her

"Yeah umm I gotta go so see you tomorrow"

"Yeah bra I'll see you tomorrow" She gives him a hug and leaves up to her room but trips over the chair and hears him laugh.

While she's on her way upstairs she starts thinking. Man he almost caught me today but why did I kiss him? Oh well I better go to bed early day tomorrow but first I better go and change into my pj's.

She went to her room and turned on the light and laid her clothes out on the bed and goes and grabs a towel and starts to take off her shirt.

Goten is in his room just getting out of the shower and he notices bra taking off her shirt so he decides to keep on watching because it seems like it is going to get interesting for him.

While she is changing she hears a nose so she quickly looks out the window and sees nothing but she knows something fishy is going on so calls Goten, since he is always planning tricks and jokes on her. Ring……ring………ring……….

"Hello, what do you want?"

"Hey did you hear anything outside?"

"No I was just coming out of the shower look at my physique"

She turns to look at the window and sees him standing there "Wow, umm yeah are you sure you didn't hear anything outside?"

"no I didn't"

"You better not be planning anything to scare me"

" I'm not I'm just going to sleep so don't let that noise bother you and get some sleep"

"Okay night Goten"

"Yeah night"

Bra knew something was up but she just couldn't figure it out so she shrugged it off and started to take off her pants. She took them completely off and all of the sudden the door open. It's was Goten.

"What are you doing here?"

" Well you heard and noise and I was thinking you might be scared so I decided to stay the night and sleep in your room to protect you also so you feel safe. By the way nice underwear, those are my favorite at least my favorite underwear I've seen on you."

"Well in that case you're sleeping on the floor"

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"Because you came in without knocking and I need to finish changing"

Goten gets a smile on his face "Well you can still change"

"Yeah and I will in the bathroom perv"

"I'm not a perv I was telling you that you could change I never said you had to do it in front of me unless you wanted to"

"Yeah well I don't so see you in five minutes"

"five minutes what are you doing in there? Killing an animal?"

"No I usually take ten minutes"

"So you must be pretty anxious to be in the same room with me"

Bra reaches for her brush and throws it at him "Ow" he says as he rubs his head

"just for that I'm taking fifteen minutes"

"Oh so you're getting really nice for me huh?"

"Shut up! I can never win with you can I?"

"Nope you can't"

"I hate you" she gives him a glare

"No you don't you love me!" she ignores him and walks right past him to the bathroom forgetting to grab her pajamas. He laughs and jumps on her bed knowing that she's gonna push him off of it. Five minutes later she sees him on her bed and she gets on the bed

"hey I thought you were sleeping on the floor you know if you're closer to the ground the monster will get you first"

He just stares at her "Hello anyone home?" she starts waving her hand in front of his face not aware that she was still in her underwear

"What are you staring at?"

" your pj's and I thought I saw something outside it look like a monster but I'll protect you if it threatens or scares you or even if it tries to come in through your window I will defeat because I'm your knight and shining armor. You don't have to worry you will be safe next to me."

She rolls her eyes and says "Oh yeah my hero but really do you think it was something big?"

"Yeah it was big I think it was kinda hairy but no worries"

"Okay good in that case you sleep on the floor" she pushes him off the bed

"This feels nice doesn't it just like we use to"

"Well if it was just like we use to I'd be on the bed"

"I like this way better" she smiles

"Well if it's like old times then I can do this" he reaches up and pulls her off the bed and she falls on him

"Hey what was that for?"

"Well you said it was like the way it use to be and now it is"

"You know we might as well lay on the bed"

"No, why don't we just lay here for a while"

"Why?"

"Because I saw something moving and it is more relaxing and there is more space. Eventually we will move to the bed. When the area is clear does that sound good to you because it sounds great to me."

"Fine have it your way but when will I know that the coast is clear?"

"Umm good point I don't know how about I tell you"

"But what if the coast isn't clear?"

"Then I won't tell you, I swear sometimes you act like a blonde"

"Hey I just wanted to make sure I don't want anything trying to eat me I don't think I'd be happy inside someone's stomach"

"I won't let that happen to you so relax don't be so tense loosen up"

"Well I guess so"

"Yup this is nice"

"Yeah now it really feels like old times it's nice I like it"

"Yeah me to I really like it" she turns her head so she can look up at him

"you know how long it's been since we've done this?"

"Yeah too long"

"Hey we did it during camping"

"Yeah but that was like four months ago"

"Oh so you want it like once every week?"

"Hmm how about every day if you miss it so much I'll come over every night and we can do this just like the old days but we have to twist it up so it is kinda new not the same old same because maybe you will eventually get bored of the same routine. But the deal is you always have to wear good looking pajamas like the one you are wearing at this very moment and they have to be different ones every day. Do you have anything to request for me to do, wear, etc.. Since I requested something if not do we have a deal?"

"Well I don't have any requests right now but if we have a deal then I'll have to think of one so is it a deal?"

"You tell me"

"Okay fine it's a deal Shake on it?"

"More like kiss on it"

"Haha very funny Goten"

"Of course you'd think I was hilarious, I mean why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe it's because you like to pull tricks and jokes and their all on me"

"That's what makes them so funny if you haven't noticed and you laugh about it when you do it to me"

"Yeah it's true I still remember all the mean things I did to you when I was mad" She starts laughing again "Like when we were in school and you ruined my chance with like a really cute guy by calling me a man and telling him I had plastic surgery to be a girl"

"The reason I did it was because you were too good for him, plus he was a jock who wants to date jocks? Also trunks and tai told me do mess up and chance you had with a guy in school and I still do it remember last year when the homecoming king wanted to date you I totally ruined your chance with him. So are we going to kiss on it?" Goten laughed

"So you're the reason why the homecoming king didn't want to ask me out? I thought he was gay!"

"Hey don't forget what you did to me"

"Yeah now you really deserve that"

"Hey ouch that hurt"

"It was suppose to but I remember it was the next day after you ruined my chance with the jock you were talking to some new girl and I came up to you and was like honey where have you been the kids thought you were dead, I can't believe that girl believed me. And then there was the next girl you were talking to, you told her that if I came up to you and said something it was a lie. I bet you never expected me to have some other girl say the same thing but that girl did smack you when she thought you left your kids. And then I had to get rid of one more girl I think that one was most convincing"

"Yeah and I told her about what you were doing and she knew that you were mad at me"

"Yeah but then I went up to you and was like Goten I have a confession I really like you it's just I didn't know how to tell you or show you my true feelings and by that time you were very annoyed"

"Yeah and I didn't believe you"

"So then you said prove it so it grabbed you and kissed you and we were like that for like what five minutes until the bell rang and when we stopped and looked up everyone was watching us haha"

"yeah that was pretty funny and random that everyone was looking but now you can tell how you really feel and now no one is looking also there is no bell. Ha ha ha ha so what do you think about that huh plus we still haven't made the deal so what is your request are you ever going to know what it is."

"No I'm not sure yet but I should be mean"

"So are we gonna kiss on it?"

"Well umm . . . . . . . sure" she laughs as she leans in to kiss him but stops when she hears a noise outside and her head turns towards the window.

"Did you hear that? Something's outside"

"Yeah but do you really want me to go check it out because it is kind of ruining the moment of our time spent together and ruining our kiss if you want I can check it out after the kiss ha ha ha how about that…………………………"

"Sounds perfectly fine with me" she smiles again and wraps her arms around his neck while he puts his hands by her waist but then there's a thud against her window and she sighs

"And again with the stupid thing outside it's ruining the moment"

"Why don't we just forget about it at the moment"

"Yeah you're absolutely right" and finally they kiss after like six minutes She pulls away from him to see his face and smiles

"What are you smiling about?" he asks

"Well I was thinking how fun it's gonna be when we go outside and find out what's making that noise" he laughs and brushes some hair from her face

"Of course you'd be thinking of that"

"I said I _was_ thinking of that, but what are you thinking about?"

"Well I was thinking how fun it's gonna be when we go outside and find out what's making that noise" he says mimicking her voice

"Hey! You're mimicking me oh I'm gonna get you back for that Goten I'm not all nice and you should know that by now"

"Yeah you're about as mean as you are ugly, wow you're very mean" bra jaw drops

"Are you kidding me I'm hot not ugly besides why would you kiss an ugly girl?" he puts a finger on his chin so it looks like he's thinking really hard

"Because then it will make her feel special and pretty and I see it's working on you"

"Don't flatter yourself! You're not even that hot"

"You're right I'm not hot at all I actually feel pretty cool" bra sighs and smacks her forehead

"Fine I-" Goten cuts her off by saying

" I know I am fine"

"No you're not fine at all"

"oh yes I am bra your just jealous I am better looking than you just admit it."

"No I will never admit it because it isn't true, I can bet you if we had a bi person around here they would choose me over you so ha!"

"No they wouldn't unless you paid them" she lets her head fall down and sighs

"like I said I can't ever win with you can I?"

"Someday you will win, but for now you will never win. Like they say every dog has there day and you will have your day someday or maybe you will never have your day"

"Yeah you've really givin me hope for the future, and taken it all away at the same time and yet you are my night in shining armor and you're comparing me to a dog! To top it all off, well you know what?"

"What?"

"If I'm a dog then you're a just a dumb boy because I do not look like a dog!" he starts laughing hard she props her elbow on his chest and puts her hand on her chin confused

"What are you laughing about?"

"You really are a blonde I wasn't comparing you looking like a dog! It's a saying, like a dog is mans best friend." She starts laughing

"Wait but can't like a cat or monkey be man's best friend?" He sighs and smacks himself in the head and she starts laughing

"Gosh Goten I'm not that stupid! Wow it was a joke I can't believe that you believed me ha ha ha ha ha do you really think I'm that stupid?"

" yes I think you really are because who would make such a lame come back which is not that cool at all and kinda doesn't make sense or confused me that is all I got to say. But, your are my stupid girl."

"Hey how can you be so mean and telling me that I'm stupid and that I have such lame comebacks that aren't cool or anything and come back around by saying that I'm you're stupid girl? Oh yea you're such a nice best friend who says well you know nice things, umm no not really. Oh you're pretty stupid to because what I said was a joke and not a comeback and even a bum can understand that, but now if you say you're sorry I will love you again and not think you were a meanie" she turns her head away from him but turns back and pouts a little towards him..

"Hey Bra I'm sorry that I called you stupid is there anyway I can repay you so you forgive me anything you want I will do for you but you only have a couple of minutes to think of something to repay you with READY………SET………GO………"

"Hey that's not fair you know I can't figure out something to do in two minutes fine I have an idea how about we get off this floor and lay on the bed instead so then we might actually get some sleep and you can be my cuddle buddy!! Doesn't that sound great to you because it does to me and oh by the way I love you again" she leans down and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay sounds good to me lets get on the bed."

While on the bed Goten says "how come I got a peck on the lips how about with take it to the next step? Like a good night make out kiss and then lights out and go to to bed. What do you think about that?"

She lays right next to him "Well I think that you drive a hard bargain but I think that it's fine with me as long as we do go to bed right after, tomorrow I have to go and do some photo shoot and then I have to clean this house cook because I'm trying to lean how to make a lot more things but then again I might just blow it all off because I don't really want to get up early and I'd rather lay in bed because you're keeping me up oh so late but I'm perfectly fine with that as long as you don't leave until we both get up" she moves in closer to him and puts her head on his chest and smiles at him.

"I won't wake up early and leave you I will stay in bed with you until you are completely out of bed. So yeah you should forget about tomorrow they can always reschedule the photo shoot you know what I am saying just stay home and cuddle with me all morning long"

"Hey I'm actually thinking aww that's so sweet and nice and I do know what you're saying and I guess you're right I should forget about the photo shoot and we can cuddle all morning like you said so do you still want your good night make out kiss or have you changed your mind?"

" of course I still want that make out kiss goodnight why would I change my mind. I would never change my mind. The only way I would change my mind was if I was gay. And I am not so yes I do"

"Really are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am" and as to prove his point he grabs and kisses her and she giggles but lets him do it any way.


End file.
